TODOS CONTRA TODOS
by Noraneko29
Summary: bienvenidos a mi programa donde vas a poder golpear hacer retos preguntas a todos los personajes que aparescan aqui, junto con mis compañeras y amigas y animes y pelis favoritas
1. Chapter 1

yo: hola chicos soy ethel miyatzaky tanaka y estas en mi noticiero "new story" aquí dire cuando publicare y actualizare como saben dentro de unos días cumplo un año como suscriptora de fanfiction net jejejejeje y espero les guste que les tengo una sorpresa por ahora publicare one-shots de mis canciones favoritas espero que les guste y que me entiendan que por ahora no podre publicar por una palabra evaluaciones lo se-

A.T.K(AMY THE KILLER): Ya lo sabemos no lo repitas y hola yo soy amy the killer y si quieren conocerme vallan a la biografia de ethel para saber como soy y no se aburran aquí-

yo:saquese de aquí (le doy una patada y sale volando veo que viene asia mi) ok me voy antes de que me maten recuerden seguir y comentar mis historias bye kisses sinester and smiles darckness(huyo por mi vida)-

a.t.k:ven aquí-


	2. Chapter 2

**Los Personajes Y Series Utilizados Aquí No Son Propiedad Mía Todo A Sus Respectivos Autores Yo Solo Los Uso Con Fines De Entretenimiento**

Yo:Hola Chicos Les Habla Su Amiga Kelpie Astaroth De Agreste, Dandoles La Bienvenida A Este Show De Preguntas Donde Podras, Golpear, Preguntar, Reir Y Mucho Mas Bienvenidos A "TODOS CONTRA TODOS", Como Siempre Me Acompañan Mis Compañeras¡ Misaky Another! Y ¡Sally! -

M.A:Hi!-

Yo:Ellas Son Mis Ayudantes En Esta Locura Mia A Y Mis Creppypastas ¡Amy The Killer!-

A.T.K:Hola Bebes-

Yo:Harumi-Chan Y Hiroshi-San-

Ellos Dos:Hi-

Yo:Ellos Son Mis Ayudantes En Esta Locura Mia A Y Los Personajes Que Estaran Aquí Son-Me Interrumpen

M.A:Yo Los Presento-

Yo:Bueno Presentalos-

M.A:Ok Desde Los Antiguos Muros Uno De Los Pocos Chicos Que Tiene Un Poder Especial Fuerte Valiente Y No Se Me Ocurre Nadamas ¡Eren Jäegar!-(Suena La Cancion Gurem No Yumiya De Linked Horizon)

Eren:Hola-

M.A:Su Adorable Compañero Y Amigo Desde La Infancia, Tambien Con El Mismo Poder De Eren ¡Armin Arlent!- !-(Suena La Cancion Jiyuu No Tsubasa De Linked Horizon)

Armin:Hola Chicos-

Yo :Armin Eres Mas Adorable En Persona-

M.A:Ethel, Quedate Quietesita-Me Quedo Quietesita-Bueno Continuemos Una Chica Ruda Valiente Muy Agil En Batalla Y Que Daria Todo Por Cuidar De Eren, ¡Mikasa Ackerman!- !-(Suena La Cancion Gurem No Yumiya De Linked Horizon)

Mikas:A:Hola-

M.A: Bueno Tambien Esta Ella Que Es Adorable Y Le Gusta Comer, Sasha Blouse, Alias La Chica Patata-!-(Suena La Cancion Shinzou Wo Sasageyo De Linked Horizon)

Sasha:Hey Crei Que Nadie Mas Lo Sabria –

Yo:Asi Es La Vida-

Sasha:Baka-

M.A:Bueno El Ella Es Una Gran Fan De Los Titanes Y Es Parte Del Cuerpo De Exploracion La Mayor Hanji Zoe-!-(Suena La Cancion Gurem No Yumiya De Linked Horizon)

:Hola Chicos-

M.A: El Es Conocido Por Que Se Dice Que Es El Hombre Mas Fuerte De La Humanidad, Y Que El Solo Mataria A Los Titanes El Es ¡ EL CAPITAN LEVI !(Suena La Cancion De Attack On Titan - The Reluctant Heroes)-

Levi:Cerrad El Pico-

Yo:Ellos Son Del Anime Shingeki No Kyojin O Ataque A Los Titanes Que Se Los Recomiendo Mucho Es De Lo Mas Chido-

M.A:Bueno Sigamos Con Ellos, El Es….-La Interrumpen

Yo:No A Ellos Yo Los Presento-

M.A:Ok-

Yo:El Es Un Otaku Con Un Solo Proposito Ser Un Gran Mangaka Y Poder Siempre Tener El Amor De Su Dulce Kyu El Es ¡Izumi Sena!-(Suena El Opening De Love Stage!)

Izumi:Ohayo-Dice Guiñando Un Ojo Y Todas Las Fangirls Gritan

Yo:Continuemos Antes De Que Nos Quedemos Sordos, El Es Un Gran Actor, Una Persona Que Su Proposito Es Cuidar A Izumi A Toda Costa ¡Ryoma Ichijou! !-(Suena El Opening De Love Stage!)

Ryoma:Hola –Todos Inclusive Yo Grito Con Locura

Yo:Que Emocion Pero Sigamos Ellos Son Muy Protectores Cuando Se Trata De Cuidar El Bienestar De Izumi Ellos Son ¡Rei Sagara Y Shoungo Sena!-(Suena El Opening De Love Stage!)

Ellos Dos:Hola-Vuelven A Gritar

Yo:Ellos Pertenecen Al Anime Love Stage! Que Es Un Amor, Continuemos Con Los Demas Misaky Te Toca Presentar-

M.A:Ok Bueno Ella Es La Favorita De La Reina Favorita De Disney Y La Unica Que Tiene ¡Elsa Arendall-

Elsa:Hi-

M.A: Y Su Loca Adorable Hermana Anna Arendall-

Anna: Holis-

M.A:Tambien La Acompaña Su Dulce Guapo Amigable Novio Krisstof Bj Nose Que-

Kristof: Hola-

M.A:El Adorable Muñecode Nieve Olaf-

Olaf: Hola Soy Olaf Y Me Encantan Los Abrazos-

Yo:Eres Tan Tierno-

Sally:Ok Bueno Les Presentamos Al Principe Mas Odiado De Todos ¡Hans WESTERGARD!

Hans: Hola- Todas Lo Abuchean Y Una Le Lanza Un Zapato

Yo: Ok Pero Bueno Es Momento De Presentar A Los Siguientes , Desde Las Lejanias De Los Inviernos Llega A Nosotros El Espiritu Mas Guapo De Todos Jack Frost-

Jack:Hola Chicas-Hace Una Sonrisa Coqueta Y Las Fangirls Se Vuelven Locas

Yo:Y El Espiritu Mas Odiado DE TODOS LOS TIEMPOS Pitch Black-

Pitch:No Me Interesa-

Yo: Bueno Son Todos Mi Presupuesto Es Pequeñito Haci Que No Me Alcanza Para Traer A Todos Pero La Dinamica Es La Siguiente Ustedes Hacen Preguntas O Ponen Retos Sally Un Ejemplo-

Sally:OK Eren Transformate En Titan Y Masacre A Pitch Y A Hans Hasta Que Le Duela El Alma-

Eren: Lo Tengo Que Hacer-

Yo: Sip Es Un Reto Y Son Villanos-

M.A:Pero Recuerda Que Eren Solo Se Transfroma Si Se Hace Una Herida Y Si Tiene Un Objetivo Claro-

Yo: Es Cierto Bueno Solo Puedo Hacer Una Cosa Pero Sugeten A Mikasa Y A Armin-Los Sujetan Las Crepypastas-

Mikasa Y Armin: Eren!-

Yo: Okescucha Mi Voz-Empiezo A Hipnotizar A Eren- Ellos Son El Enemigo No Son Mas Que Unos Traidores Son Los Que Les Mintieron Y Lastimaron Los Que Acabaron Con Tu Familia Y Quisieron Dañarte-

Eren:No Los Dejare-Se Empieza A Molestar

Yo: Entonces Que Les Haras-

Eren: Yo ¡LOS MATARE!- Grita Y Se Muerde La Mano Empieza Lo Feo Se Mueve El Suelo Y Cae Un Rayo Todos Excepto Pitch Y Hans Se Quitan Y Eren Se Transfoma Y Los Comienza A Aplastar Sin Piedad

Sally: Bueno Ya Paralo Fue Divertido Pero Ya Me Asusto-

Yo: Por Eso Lo Traje ¡LEVI SACALO DE HAY!-Levi Lo Saca Del Titan A Eren Y Mikasa Corre A Verlo Y Mientras Pitch Y Hans Estan Todos Adoloridos Y Muy Golpeados- Ok Asi Es Un Reto Ya Saben Manden Sus Comentarios Y Recuerden Que Todo Se Vale Y Si Quieren Que Aparescan Mas Persoajes Solo Pidanlo, Y Si Quieren Aparecer Tienen Que Decirme O Contestarme Esta Simple Pregunta ¿ Por Que Mikasa No Muere En El Capitulo 7 De Shingeki No Kyojin Season 1? O Si Es Muy Dificil Les Dejo Otra Pregunta Menciona Los Tipos De Titanes Que Han Aparecido Durante La Serie Quienes Son Sus Actuales Portadores Y De Dos De Ellos Menciona Sus Habilidades, Con Que Contesten Una O Las Dos Podran Participar-

m.a: y dices que son faciles-

yo: que tiene peroBueno Chicos Yo Me Despido Y Esperare Ansiosa Sus Comentario Espero Y En Cuanto A Ll Come Back Pronto Actualizare Bueno Me Voy Besos Siniestros Siniestros Y Sonrisas Obscuras Byee-

Mis Creppys:Run For Life/ Run For Life Babys/Go To Sleep My Dear Babys-

Shingeki No Kyojin: Adios/ Sayonara/ Callaos El Pico-

Todos Los Demas: Adios/ No Me Importa/ Me Retienen Aquí/ Quien Me Mordio-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pd1: Espero Sus Comentarios-

Pd2: AMO LAS POSDATAS!-


End file.
